Compromiso escolar
by zipizapi
Summary: Levi es un hombre amargado de la vida que llega a hacer clases a un instituto, ¿sobrevivirá el ambiente con su ruidosa compañera? NO YAOI/ LEVIHAN DE LA VIDA ( 3 )
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer día de trabajo, ya tenia 35 años, soltero y sin interés de alguien, me habían despedido de mi trabajo anterior por mis métodos poco ortodoxos de educación, soy profesor, no me agradan los chiquillos, non todos idiotas, pero me gusta enseñar, además siempre hay excepciones a la regla que son gente a la que si se le puede enseñar, me agrada la tranquilidad y tengo muy poca paciencia, una personalidad mala para un ambiente lleno de adolescentes llenos de hormonas, pero en las matemáticas no me importan sus hormonas y sus vidas, solo los números.

-Profesor Ackerman, el coordinador Smith lo llama, lo espera en su oficina- dijo un hombre de que si no mal recuerdo es el profesor de química, creo que se llama Molbit.

-Gracias por informarme- le dije con mi tono de indiferencia, creo que lo asuste por que se alejo de inmediato, pero tengo un problema, no tengo ni la menor idea de donde esta la oficina de Erwin.-Demonios- susurre y seguí caminando, hasta que un estallido en un aula de enfrente me detuvo.

-Dios mio, no de nuevo, Cof cof, eso huele horrible.- era una mujer muy alta, como 10 centímetros más alta que yo.

-¿Que sucedió?- le pregunte muy serio.

-Bueno, estaba haciendo un experimento con unos cadáveres de animales, exponiéndolos a altas temperaturas y mezclan dolo con algunos componentes químicos, por la presión de los gases estallo y ahora huele horrible- Dijo la mujer sorprendente mente calmada para lo que acababa de ocurrir, instantes después note el insufrible olor.

-Dios mio mujer, ¿Que clase de experimento es ese?- dije enojado mientras me alejaba del olor y me cubría la nariz con mi pañuelo

-En ningún momento creí que sería buena idea, fue por recolectar datos- decía la mujer perfectamente tranquila mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Aléjate, hueles horrible- le dije lo más tranquilo que podía luego de escuchar semejante estupidez.

-Tranquilo enano, ¿Que hacías por aquí?- dijo la mujer riéndose.

-Tsk, no me llames enano, soy Levi Ackerman, y estaba buscando la oficina de Erwin- dije mientras seguía tapando mi nariz y tratando de controlarme.

-Vaya, entonces el enano es el profesor nuevo, soy Hanji Zoe, profesora de Biología, si quieres te puedo guiar a la oficina de Erwin, también tengo que ir allí- dijo la mujer con una molesta sonrisa en su rostro, tenia cara de ser idiota, ya no podía aguantar más, quería golpearla.

-Bien, muéstrame donde está la oficina y deja de llamarme enano- dije tratando de no golpearla.

-Bien, déjame tomar unos papeles y ... Vamos, esta escuela es realmente grande sabes, está separado en tres grandes secciones. Arte y lenguas. Matemáticas y ciencias, y las ramas deportivas, ¿a ti por que te contrataron?- dijo Hanji mientras caminábamos por un pasillo.

-Soy profesor de matemáticas- le dije cortante.

-Se te ve en la cara que tienes poca paciencia, los chicos son inquietos pero se pueden controlar, y estoy segura que no te costara, tienes actitud enano- me dijo riendo, era observadora o era realmente obvio, al ver que ya noto mi impaciencia.-Bien, ya llegamos-

Al abrir la puerta estaba un hombre de cejas enormes, era Erwin, lo había conocido antes, pero había otra chica en la habitación,ella no se quien era.

-Erwin, termine los informes de mis estudiantes- dijo la ruidosa mujer entregándole una carpeta a Erwin.

-Bien Hanji, al parecer ya conociste a Levi Ackerman- dijo el hombre sonriendo le.

-Si, y para que me llamaste- le dije un poco irritado.

-Bueno, quería entregarte unos archivos y aprovechando de que ya conoces a Hanji, ella te guiara por la escuela, tu aula sera la 318 del tercer piso- dijo el rubio entregándome unos papeles.

-Yo soy Petra, profesora de Geometría- dijo la otra chica en la habitación un poco nerviosa cuando me acerque por los papeles.

-Hola Petra- le dije mirándola, se veía agradable.

-Vaya Levi, pero si seremos vecinos, tu aula está en frente de la mía- dijo la loca mujer a mis espaldas.

-Tsk, demonios, espero que no estés explotando todo- le dije mirándola de reojo.

-Hanji, ¿Que explotaste ahora?- dijo Erwin muy serio.

-Hahaha, na nada, me mejor va vamos Levi, te enseñare la escuela- dijo nerviosa la mujer acomodandose las gafas.

-Como digas- dije mientras la seguía a la salida, esa mujer era molesta, pero no era mala.

-Primero tu aula, ¿no?- dijo riendo mientras caminaba al lado mio.

-Si, oye ¿Hace cuanto que trabajas aquí?- le dije mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

-Bueno, llevo 6 años trabajando aquí, antes trabaje en una universidad, donde conocía a Erwin, me despidieron de allí una vez que volé todas las ventanas de un aula, después de eso me contrataron aquí gracias a Erwin, soy la mejor profesora de Biología del país pero tengo mala fama por mis clases experimentales- dijo riendo mientras se tocaba la nuca.

Ahora que la veía más tranquilo esa mujer era un desastre, tenía una coleta alta muy desordenada, sus gafas estaban sucias, estaba usando una camisa amarilla que se notaba desteñida, en cima una bata de laboratorio con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y que en el pecho tenía bordado su nombre, usaba unos pantalones blancos ajustados y unas botas altas de color café, a pesar de su planicie y su altura tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado.

-Bien enano, ya llegamos a tu aula, la 318, ves mi laboratorio esta en frente- decía la mujer abriendo la puerta.

-Vaya, es bastante grande- el aula tenia cerca de 40 pupitres, dos pizarras, mi mesa tenía al lado un estante y frente a las pizarras era más alto que el resto del piso, esa parte me agrado bastante, se que soy bastante bajo.

-y la sala de profesores tiene su propio baño y cafetera, la de esta sección esta al lado de la oficina de Erwin, yo voy a limpiar mi laboratorio antes de que Erwin me mate- dijo la mujer mientras salía.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar un poco, me gusta limpiar- le dije tranquilo.

-Bien, pero espero que resistas el olor- me respondió sonriendo mientas caminaba a su aula, su laboratorio era bastante diferente, en vez de pupitres tenía mesones, 12 para ser exactos, cada mesón tenía una llave de agua, al fondo habían unos estantes llenos de libros, frascos con diferentes cosas y algunos huesos y fósiles, también tenía dos pizarras pero en vez de tener una espacio mas alto solo, tenía un mesón en frente, igual al resto de los mesones y otra mesa en un costado al lado de una ventana con otra estantería más pequeña.

-Ten, unos artículos de limpieza- dijo mientas se agachaba a buscar en el estante cerca de su mesa.

-Abriré las ventanas- le respondí mientras me acercaba a las ventanas.

-Bien, dijo mientras se ponía unos guantes y tomaba un trozo de lo que creo era carne descompuesta y la ponía en una bolsa junto al resto de cosas que había en su mesón de trabajo.

-¿Como puedes causar tanto desastre?- le pregunte mientas me acercaba a los artículos de limpieza.

-Bueno, cosas que pasan cuando eres científico- me respondió riendo.

-Como digas- respondí poniéndome guantes también.

Una hora más tarde terminamos, dejamos realmente limpio el lugar, ella se saco las gafas para limpiarse la cara, aprovechando eso las tome y las limpie, ya me estaba molestando verla así.

-Gracias por limpiar mía gafas Levi, oye, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? yo invito, después de todo me ayudaste y eres nuevo- dijo sonriente esa mujer.

-No, gracias, yo ya me voy a mi casa, mañana nos vemos- dije volteando me y saliendo de allí, no se por que rechace la propuesta, pero lo hice,después de eso solo me fui a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Este era oficialmente mi primer día de trabajo, llegue a las 7 de la mañana, me fui a mi aula a dejar unos papeles y me dirigí a la sala de profesores, en el camino me encontré a Hanji, llevando unos libros y muchos papeles, me acerque rápidamente y le quite más de la mitad.

-¿Que haces?- me pregunto la chica.

-Solo te ayudo, ¿a donde vas?- le dije caminando a su lado.

-Voy a dejar unas cosas donde Molbit y luego a revisar unas pruebas- me respondió con una de sus irritantes sonrisas.

-¿Molbit no es el profesor de química?- realmente se quien es Molbit, pero quería entablar una conversación.

-Si, aveces le pido unos libros sobre química para informarme de algunos experimentos, me ayuda con algunos que no resultan peligrosos o me advierte con los que son muy peligrosos, aunque de igual forma los termino haciendo-dijo riendo la castaña mientras caminábamos por un pasillo en el que no había estado antes.

-Profesora Zoe, en el reseso me puede ayudar con algo por favor- era un chico rubio, un poco más alto que yo, tenia cara de ser buen estudiante.

-Armin, claro, y recuerda le a los demás que traigan los materiales para el experimento del miércoles- respondió Hanji, en eso el chico me miraba con curiosidad por lo que decidí preguntarle algo.

-Chico, ¿en que clase estas?- le pregunte lo más amable que pude (véase que no mucho realmente).

-La 2-A se señor, pe pero, ¿Usted quien es?- me pregunto nervioso el chico mientras Hanji me miraba con curiosidad.

-El nuevo profesor de matemáticas, ahora tú sigue con lo tuyo- le dije mientras seguí caminando.

-Si señor- escuche al chico alejandose.

-Vaya, asustaste a Armin, bueno, con esa actitud asustas a cualquiera- dijo la loca mientras se reia, siempre me a parecido curioso eso, siempre asusto a la gente, ¿Por que ella no se asustaba de mi?.-Enano, es aquí- la escuche mientras abría una puerta.

-Hola Hanji, veo que vienes a dejarme los...libros- el tipo se callo un poco en cuanto me vio, se notaba nervioso, debe recordar el encuentro anterior.

-Si Molbit, gracias por los libros- dijo Hanji mientras tomaba unos libros que tenía yo y los dejaba en su mesa.

-Cu cuando quieras- mientras más miraba a Molbit más nervioso se ponía, no entiendo por que la gente me teme.

-Bueno, después nos vemos Molbit, voy a revisar algunas pruebas- dijo la castaña tomando sus papeles y saliendo del aula.

-Nos vemos Molbit- le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente y salía detrás de mi compañera.

Fuimos caminando por los pasillos y llegamos a la sala de profesores, dejo sus papeles en su escritorio y fue por un café.

-Enano, gracias por la ayuda- dijo sonriendo mientras llevaba dos tazas y dejaba frente a mi una llena de té.

-No hay de que cuatro ojos- dije sonriendo un poco.

-Bueno, yo voy a revisar estas cosas, socializa un poco Levi- me dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-Pe perdón- era una voz suave que creo haber escuchado antes.

-Si- respondí volteando me al origen de la voz. Era la chica de ayer, Petra.

-Bueno, quería organizar unas cosas contigo, por favor- la chica se veía nerviosa lo que me incomodaba, no me gusta hablar con gente que no me puede mirar a los ojos.

-Bien, pero cálmate, no te voy a matar- le dije mientras tomaba de mi taza de té.

-Bu bueno, como sabes soy la profesora de geometría y también junto al profesor Auruo de Álgebra queremos organizar una prueba global- me dijo más tranquila la chica.

-Bien, ¿Algún requisito?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Bueno, van a ser 27 preguntas por área y sera a finales de semestre- me respondió la chica ahora sonriendo un poco, en eso llego un sujeto un poco más alto que Hanji y se paro junto a Petra y me miro de manera desafiante.

-¿Que se te ofrece?- le dije con curiosidad.

-¿De que hablan Petra?- dijo el hombre mientras me miraba detalladamente.

-Sobre la evaluación de final de semestre, acepto, por cierto Auruo, el es el nuevo profesor de matemáticas Levi Ackerman- dijo Petra mientras me señalaba amablemente con la mano, era definitivamente una buena chica.

-Así que tu eres Levi Ackerman, espero que no hagas mal tu trabajo- dijo el hombre que al terminar la frase se mordió la lengua.

-Deja de morderte la lengua Auruo- dijo la chica preocupada mientras sacaba pañuelos y se los entregaba, al parecer era algo común.

-TERMINE JUSTO A TIEMPO- dijo la escandalosa científica mientras se paraba y tomaba los papeles.

-Ya van a empezar las clases, cualquier cosa mi aula es la 313- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras se alejaba y salía, también debía dirigirme yo a mi aula.

Cuando entre a mi aula había un montón de chicos, entre ellos estaba el chico de antes Armin, seguramente les habría comentado algo, pero tenia que presentarme de igual manera, en cuanto entre los chicos se sentaron y me quedaron mirando.

-Bien, supongo que ustedes son la clase 2-A, soy el nuevo profesor de matemáticas, Levi Ackerman, no quiero que interrumpan las clases, que hablen de algo que no sea materia en mi clase y de preferencia que tomen atención, tengo poca paciencia, no la reten y por ultimo cualquier duda solo pregunten, no matare a nadie por preguntar, ¿Alguna duda?- dije frente a los pizarrones mientras miraba a los chicos que estaban un poco petrificados.

-¿Que clase de castigos pone?- pregunto un chico de la nada.

-Limpieza de algo, considerando que Hanji es un desastre y limpiar sus experimentos es lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien, ayudarla a limpiar sus experimentos seguro-respondí recordando el desastre de ayer.-¿Alguna otra pregunta?... Me parece, empecemos con la clase-

Fueron 45 minutos tranquilos, los chicos eran tranquilos, pero había uno en especial que era un desastre.

-Bien chicos, entonces ¿cuanto es f(x)=2x+1?-pregunte apuntando el ejercicio en la pizarra

-EQUIS E ES 76- dijo un el chico que respondía mal todo. Eren Jeager.

-No, ¿alguien lo sabe?- pregunte molesto por que el chico se paso toda la clase respondiendo mal. en eso una chica levanto la mano.-Si-

-X= 1/2 e Y=-1/2- respondió bien, cada vez que Eren fallaba Mikasa se dedicaba a responderla bien, ese chico era un desastre.

-Bien Mikasa, ya esta por terminar la hora, guarden sus cosas y váyanse- dije mientras borraba la pizarra.

Mientras los chicos salían el rubio de la mañana se acerco a mi.

-Profesor Levi, ¿Usted está saliendo con la profesora Zoe?- me pregunto nervioso y yo no pude evitar reírme ante tal idea.

-No chico, ella es solo la peor científica loca que acabo de conocer, y por lo que noto, tu te llevas bien con ella, evita que se mate haciendo experimentos, ahora vete- le dije mientras en mi mente todavía me reía de lo estúpido que sonó esa pregunta.

Hasta el reseso el día fue tranquilo, para el receso fui por un té y después de hablar un poco con Petra, decidí ir a ver a la cuatro ojos.

-Gracias profesora Zoe- era el mismo chico rubio de antes, cuando abrió la puerta se quedo petrificado mirándome me pidió permiso y salio corriendo.

-Vaya, hola enano, ¿Que te trae por aquí?- era Hanji sentada en su escritorio con los pies sobre la mesa.

-Nada en especial, ¿De que hablabas con el chiquillo?- le dije serrando la puerta a mi espalda.

-Me estaba preguntando sobre una materia- respondió la castaña estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo.

Pensé en ayer, cuando me invito a comer algo, no se por que rechace la oferta, así que esta vez decidí invitarla yo, si ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Oye, cuatro ojos, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?- le dije un poco nervioso.

-No realmente, pero pensaba quedarme hasta tarde para revisar algunas cosas, por que cuando se vive sola no hay mucho que hacer, además, mi casa es un desastre, prefiero quedarme aquí, Molbit ordena mi laboratorio- dijo mientras reía nerviosa.

-Bien, entonces vamos a cenar cuando terminen las clases- le dije como orden, de alguna manera era la primera vez que me sentía cómodo con alguien, aunque fuera una idiota.

-Bien por mi enano- respondió sonriéndome.


	3. Chapter 3

De alguna manera el resto del día se me hizo mejor, más llevadero considerando que estaba rodeado de chiquillos llenos de preguntas que aveces son tontas, ya que alababa de decir lo que el pregunto, pero el día fue aceptable, termine de trabajar a mediados de las 6, de inmediato fui a ver a cuatro ojos, estaba en su laboratorio, dormida sobre su escritorio, sin dudarlo, la patee.

-Cuatro ojos, despierta- dije mientras la picaba con el pie.

-LOS TITANES SON PERSONAS- grito mientras despertaba.

-¿De que estas hablando?- le pregunte confundido.

-Nada, solo un sueño- respondió mientras se limpiaba la baba de la cara.

-Bien, vamos a comer- le dije mirándola de reojo mientras me alejaba.

-Bien, ¿donde vamos Levi?- me pregunto mientras tomaba un bolso y se lo ponía en su hombro.

-A un restaurante que me gusta- respondí mientras tomaba unas carpetas mías.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, para mi la escuela quedaba relativamente lejos, por lo que fuimos en mi auto.

-Ya llegamos cuatro ojos- le dije mientras me estacionaba.

-Vaya, que lugar más bonito- respondió la chica mirando la fachada del lugar, era un lugar sencillo, y en cuanto entramos se notaba que no era muy grande, pero si era acogedor.

-Vaya Levi, esta vez trajiste compañía...¿Hanji?- dijo mi amigo Mike sin siquiera voltear a mirarme.

-MIKE AMIGO, HACE CUANTO NO NOS VEÍAMOS, ¿como está Nanaba?- dijo la castaña acercándose al más alto de los tres.

-Nanaba está bien, ¿Que estas haciendo con este enano?- pregunto Mike a Hanji.

-¿A quien llamas enano?- pregunte un poco enojado.

-Nos conocimos en el trabajo. Y tu Mike ¿Como conociste al enano?- pregunto la castaña loca.

-Se volvió un cliente regular, siempre viene solo y pide lo mismo- dice el rubio riéndose, sin dudarlo le di una patada en el estomago, pero ya debe ser resistente, apenas se inmuto.

-Bien, entonces vamos a una mesa- dije un poco irritado tomando a Hanji de el cuello de su camisa.

-Venga Mike, dos de lo de siempre- dijo Hanji en un tono burlesco.

-Cállate cuatro ojos- dije molesto tirándola a una silla mientras el resto de clientes nos miraba.

-Hola Chicos, Mike me dijo que les trajiera estos refrescos-Era Nanaba, tan amable como siempre, traía un zumo de aloevera para mi y uno de naranja para Hanji.

-Gracias Nanaba, ¿Cómo ah estado el embarazo?- pregunto Hanji,yo quede un poco sorprendido, se notaba que en realidad los conocía.

-Bien, ya estoy en los 6 meses, va a ser una niña- respondió Nanaba un poco nerviosa

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo, descansa Nanaba, debe ser difícil hacer tantas cosas con esa panza creciendo- dijo Hanji mientras la otra chica se alejaba.

-¿Como los conoces Hanji?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Bueno, fuimos compañeros de instituto, desde entonces Mike tiene lo suyo con oler la gente y esas cosas, ¿Que hay de tí?- me respondió tranquilamente.

-Yo empece a venir a este restaurante por que queda cerca de mi casa, no soy bueno en la cocina, así que prefería venir hasta aquí- le respondí tranquilo.

-Vaya, tienes cara de ser bueno en todo, pero algo tenía que fallar en ti- se rió de mi en un tono amigable, a pesar de ser idiota, era fácil hablar con ella.

-Tsk, todas las personas tienen defectos idiota- le respondí en un tono sarcástico.

-Es primera vez que veo a Levi tan animado- era Mike acercándose con dos platos grandes de su ramen especial.

-HACE MUCHO QUE NO PROBABA ESTO MIKE, NO SABÍA QUE ESTO ERA LO QUE LEVI PEDÍA SIEMPRE- dijo emocionada cuatro ojos.

-Si, este ramen es muy bueno, y si, puedo estar animado- dije con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mike creo esta receta de Ramen en el instituto, con Nanaba fuimos las primeras en probarlo- me dijo riendo con su estúpida sonrisa.

-Y están tan buenos como siempre- le respondí un poco animado.

-Así que ese es el tono feliz de Levi- nunca te había visto tan emocionado- dijo Mike mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba con nosotros.-¿Y hace cuanto se conocen?-

-Dos días- respondí ya en mi tono monótono.

-Que inesperado, a mi me tomo mucho tiempo que hablaras, y fue para decirme lo bueno que estaba mi ramen, además que tu cara da miedo nadie se sentaba cerca tuyo- dijo Mike burlándose un poco.

-Ha, no es mi culpa nacer con esta cara- le respondí un poco enojado.

-venga Levi, solo disfruta de la comida- me respondió cuatro ojos con la cara sucia.

-Tsk, tu límpiate la cara o te pateare el trasero- le dije irritado a Hanji.

-Pero seguiré comiendo- me dijo mientras se limpiaba con su manga, posteriormente la patee por debajo de la mesa.-Levi, si me limpie, eso dolió-

-Idiota- le dije enojado.

-Haha, que curiosa relación, bien chicos, yo sigo trabajando- dijo Mike parándose y alejándose un poco.

-Bien, buen trabajo Mike- grito animada mente Hanji a su amigo.

Después de la tarde fuimos a casa, bueno yo me ofrecí de llevar a Hanji, después de todo no se ni donde vivía y como la lleve era más fácil que la llevara yo a casa.

-Y, ¿Donde vives cuatro ojos?- le pregunte mientras subíamos a mi auto.

-En unos departamentos cerca de la escuela- me respondió abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Bien yo te llevo- le dije mientras encendía el motor del automóvil.-No esperaba que vivieras tan cerca-

-Bueno, más que nada es por comodidad, siempre llego caminando y además como aveces salgo demasiado tarde es más cómodo vivir carca- dijo mientras se tocaba al cuello.

-Viniendo de ti me lo esperaba- le respondí riéndome un poco. media hora después llegamos, la acompañe hasta la puerta del departamento, en cuanto la abrió conocí el infierno.-¿COMO DEMONIOS PUEDES VIVIR EN ESTA POCILGA?- Grite mientras entraba en su departamento.

-HAHAHA no no es nada- me respondió un poco nerviosa al ver mi reacción furiosa.

-QUE HAHA NI NADA, VAMOS A LIMPIAR AHORA- Le respondí mientras la tiraba al piso.-TSK, ¿donde están los artículos de limpieza?-

-YA LOS TRAIGO- respondió nerviosa mientras entraba a otra habitación y se escuchaba mucho ruido de fondo, entre tanto empece a ver al rededor, era un espanto, habían muchos libros tirados y hojas al rededor, ropa y basura también tirada por ahí, sin decir que también estaba muy sucio por allí.

-TSK, NO ME IRÉ HASTA TENER TODO LIMPIO- Le dije mientras tomaba los artículos para empezar a limpiar, después de tres horas terminamos... o algo así.

-LEEEVI, NO QUIERO SEGUIR LIMPIAAANDOOO- dijo tirada en su sofá

-TSK, ya está lo suficientemente limpio, bien por mi- dije sentándome al lado, también estaba cansado. antes de darnos cuenta nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el sofá.


	4. Chapter 4

Sentía una pequeña molestia en la espalda pero a pesar de eso estaba cómodo, no quería despertar, algo muy raro en mi, siempre tengo energías por la mañana abrir los ojos y note rápidamente un detalle más bien importante, no estaba en mi casa. Me apresure en ver mi reloj, eran las 7:30 de la mañana, eso me sorprendió mucho, normalmente tengo insomnio y no puedo dormir más de dos horas, decidí mirar hacia el lado, estaba dormido en el sofá de Hanji, ella seguía dormida, al ver la hora me di cuenta que ya no tenía tiempo para ir a mi casa, y aprovechando que tenía unos Boxers limpios en el auto los fui a buscar (Nunca se sabe cuando necesitarás ropa interior limpia) al volver entre a la ducha, mi ropa estaba limpia, excepto la camisa, pensé en que Hanji usa camisas de hombre, se nota por el lado en el que está puesto el botón, por lo que salí del baño con los pantalones puestos y grite.-HANJI-

-NO, LOS INFORMES TODAVÍA NO ESTÁN LISTOS COMANDANTE- grito exaltada mientras despertaba.-¿Enano?- me pregunto mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-No, soy santa- le respondí sarcástico.

-Santa, ¿Que necesitas?- me dijo bostezando.

-¿De que talla son tus camisas?- le dije acercándome un poco.

-M, enano, para tu altura haces mucho ejercicio- dijo riendo mientras me miraba.

-Genial, préstame una- le respondí ignorando su comentario.

-Bien, ya voy por una, por cierto, ¿Que hora es?- me dijo levantándose del sofá para ir por una camisa.

-Las 7:40- le respondí tranquilo.

-...7:40... LEVI LAS CLASES EMPIEZAN A LAS 8, HASTA AHORA NUNCA EH LLEGADO TARDE AL TRABAJO, por lo general me preguntan que hago tan temprano y en realidad es que nunca me fui- me dijo mientras me lanzaba una camisa azul y ella se cambiaba de ropa.

-Si si, como digas, después de todo iremos en mi auto- le respondí tranquilo mientras me ponía la camisa, olía a suavizante por lo menos.

-...Claro, yo ya me había asustado- dijo mientras se asomaba por su puerta mientras se abrochaba una camisa amarilla menos desteñida que la del otro día.

-Eso no evita que te vistas bien- le dije mientras señalaba sus piernas que estaban desnudas.

-No creas que me había olvidado- respondió mientras se reía.

-Como digas, en cuanto estés lista vamos- grite mientras me terminaba de arreglar y ordenaba un poco mis cosas, salimos del departamento de Hanji a las 7:45, por lo menos era una mujer que se demoraba poco arreglándose, eso seguro, por un momento que plantee que tan bueno fue quedarme en su casa y verlo con naturalidad al tercer día que nos conocimos, pero bueno, es una mujer agradable y ya estoy demasiado viejo como para preocuparme de esas tonterías.

-Vaya, para lo cerca que vivo y venimos en auto- se burlo de mi, en siete minutos estábamos caminando por los pasillos.

-Llegamos a tiempo Levi- me dijo mientras reía en el pasillo ya lleno de estudiantes, en eso Molbit se acerco

-Vaya, es primera vez que te veo llegar a esta hora- dijo el chico empezando a caminar al lado de Hanji.

-Bueno, es una historia graciosa- respondió la castaña tocando su cuello.

-Cuatro ojos, nos vemos después, te devuelvo la camisa el jueves, después de lavarla- le dije mientras empezaba a caminar un poco más rápido.

-Bien, como digas, gracias por ayudarme- me respondió tranquila.

Después de eso me fui a mi aula tranquilo, pensándolo bien eso sonó muy raro considerando que apenas nos conocíamos, por que realmente no sabía nada de ella ni ella de mi, me pregunto si algún día podremos hablar bien sobre cosas serias.

-Bien chicos, buenos días- dije entrando a mi aula, me tocaba con la clase 2-A, todos me respondieron al unisono "Buenos días". La clase transcurrió tranquila, casi todos estaban medio dormidos, más de alguna vez desperté a Sasha, me pregunto que dirán cuando llegue la prueba, Eren estaba sorprendente mente atento, pero seguía sin responder bien nada.

-Eso fue todo, espero que escucharan algo en esta hora y media- dije mientras borraba la pizarra, pero Eren se levanto y grito en cuanto empece a borrar.

-PARE- Grito el chiquillo, sinceramente me asusto un poco pero no se noto.

-¿Que pasa Eren?- pregunte confundido, pero mi cara daba más miedo que duda al parecer, se via en la cara de Armin.

-No borre, todavía no termino de copiar- dijo un poco desesperado.

-No me importa, y mejor vete- mientras Eren reclamaba el resto de la clase salía del aula.

-Si lo borra revelare lo que se de su relación con la profesora Hanji- dijo con confianza mientras lo miraba más confundido.-Escuche cuando ayer la invito a cenar y la conversación de esta mañana, junto que al parecer llegaron juntos-

-No me importa tu amenaza- y sin dudarlo borre todo.

-NOOOO- grito dramáticamente.-

-Eren, yo lo tengo anotado- dijo Mikasa tranquilamente mientras tocaba el hombro de Eren.

-y, ¿A que te refieres Eren?- pregunto el chico rubio a su amigo, realmente no me importaba que le digiera, así que no le preste mayor atención.

-Bueno, cuando venia llegando vi a la profesora Hanji saliendo del auto del profesor Levi, estoy casi seguro que sonrió, luego cuando estaba saliendo del baño y venia a la clase escuche a Levi gritarle a Hanji que le devolvería su camisa el jueves- dijo Eren tranquilamente.

-BIEN MEJOR SALGAN, y Eren estas castigado, ya se me ocurrirá algo- dije un poco irritado mientras los obligaba a salir y salia detrás de ellos, mejor iría por un café. En el camino me encontré con Petra y me fui hablando un poco con ella, era agradable.

-¿Como son los chicos contigo Levi?- me pregunto la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Podría ser peor, hasta ahora están bastante bien- le respondí recordando mis clases

-Bueno, en general son bastante tranquilos- me dijo mientras entrabamos a la sala de profesores, solo quería un té.

-¿Quieres un té?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a preparar el mio.

-Si, muchas gracias- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, pronto de acerco Auruo.

-¿Que hacen?- dijo mientras se acercaba a Petra, se veía algo diferente a ayer, ahora estaba usando un pañuelo como yo, era como una copia barata a mi, trate de no tomarle atención a ese detalle.

-Sirviendo té- le respondí mientras le entregaba una taza a Petra.

-Tsk, me parece lógico- dijo Auruo mientras se volteaba y alejaba.

-Tranquilo Levi, se le pasara- respondió nerviosa Petra ante el comentario de pase todo el receso hablando con Petra y no vi señal de cuatro ojos, después decidí volver a mis clases.

Todo fue normal hasta que un estruendo interrumpió mis clases, solo podía ser una cosa Hanji y alguno de sus experimentos locos que no mide, lo extraño me pareció el horario, así que sin dudarlo salí de mi aula y abrí la puerta del laboratorio de cuatro ojos.

-¿QUE DEMONIO ESTAS HACIENDO AHORA CUATRO OJOS?- grite enojado mientras entraba, ahora ella estaba con la clase que me había tocado antes, y ella, bueno estaba toda manchada de algo que creo era hollín.

-Levi, ¿Que haces aquí? fue un estruendo leve nada más- dijo con una de sus estúpidas sonrisas que tanto quería golpear.

-NO ME IMPORTA, INTERRUMPES MIS CLASES- respondí mientras la tomaba del cuello de su camisa y la ponía a mi altura.

-Cálmate enanito, no fue nada- dijo nerviosa mientras se arreglaba las gafas.

-Tsk, está bien, pero no interrumpas mis clases con tus estúpidos experimentos, además dejas todo un desastre. EREN TENDRÁS QUE LIMPIAR ESTO, ESE ES TU CASTIGO- lo ultimo lo grite mirando al chiquillo y el resto de la clase se rió de su desdicha, luego de eso me retire y yo seguí con lo mio, después volvería a asegurarme que Eren si lo había limpiado.


	5. Chapter 5

Al término de las clases volví a el aula de Hanji, después de todo Eren tendría que ir a limpiar como castigo, cuando llegué cuatro ojos estaba tirada en su escritorio babeando sobre unos documentos, tenía que admitir que yo también estaba cansado, pero no era excusa para estar durmiendo, así que me acerque y le di una corta patada.

-Despierta cuatro ojos- le dije mientras ella se asustaba por la patada.

-Bean, no debes comer gente- grito mientras despertaba, se había vuelto una actitud sorprendentemente normal. después se giró a mirarme -Solo es Levi, ¿Que te trae por estos lares?-

-¿Ya llegó Eren?- le pregunte mientras observaba su desorganizado escritorio.

-No, bueno, que yo notara- dijo mientras colocaba las gafas de nuevo en su lugar.

-No me extraña, si no aparece le volveré la vida imposible- dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

-Hanji-Sensei, ya estoy aquí, ¿de verdad tengo que limpiar esto?- decía el chico entrando, estoy seguro que no esperaba verme allí.

-SI, Y MEJOR EMPIEZA RÁPIDO- dije serio mientras me volteaba a verle

-SI CAPITAN- respondió un poco asustado al verme.

-Tranquilo chico, Molbit limpia casi a diario, no será muy difícil, solo asegúrate que el enano acepte tu limpieza, esa es la parte difícil- dijo Hanji con una sonrisa de idiota en su cara, muy propio de ella, tenía carisma. -No seas tan exigente con el chico Levi-

-Tsk, depende de que tan bien quedé- dije mientras sacaba los implementos de limpieza

-Tienes algo con limpiar, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? tengo que regalarte una escoba o algo así- dijo la cuatro ojos mientras se reía de mí.

-25 de diciembre, y espero esa escoba- respondí a su burla, una escoba gratis nunca está de más.

-El mío es el 30 de marzo- dijo Eren de fondo mientras tomaba una escoba.

-No me importa Jeager, solo limpia- le dije cortante, eso sí tendría que descubrir el de Hanji, no pensaba preguntarle, seguro se burlaría.

Unas dos horas después Eren termino de limpiar, todo ese tiempo me la pase hablando con Hanji, aprendimos unas cosas del otro, a ella realmente le gusta su trabajo, siempre tiene energía para sus experimentos y le encanta hablar de ciencia, pero aun así se preocupa mucho por sus amigos, es realmente una buena persona.

-Y por eso creo que los titanes fueron reales, después de todo están los testimonios de colonos en tierra de fuego que hablan sobre los patagones- dijo emocionada mientras estiraba los brazos, sinceramente no había entendido ni la mitad de cosas que me dijo, pero lo hacía sonar interesante... pero media hora después ya no le tomaba tanta atención.

-Como digas cuatro ojos, bueno, ya es hora de irse, nos vemos mañana- le dije mientras caminábamos por los pasillos ya vacíos de la escuela, luego me subí a mi auto y me fui.

Ya en casa fue tranquilo, mi departamento es pequeño, lo suficiente para mí, no necesito más, no tengo mascotas, y el diseño interior es muy sencillo y monocromático, pronto recordé que llevaba la camisa que Hanji me había prestado, sin reparo me la quite y la puse a lavar, era primera vez en mi vida que alguien me prestaba ropa, era la primera vez en mi vida que me llevaba tan bien con alguien en tan poco tiempo, era realmente una buena persona, con la que quería pasar tiempo sin hacer nada en específico, era primera vez que me ocurría algo así, especialmente con una mujer, siempre me tachan como alguien tosco que no sabe cómo tratar chicas y no lo niego, ninguna de mis relaciones es duradera, ni conocía realmente a la chica, ellas me invitaban a salir, y por que mi tío me insistía que una chica nunca venía mal no creo que saliera con alguna, así que últimamente me sorprendo a mí mismo.

Mientras estaba sentado en mi sofá con un poco de comida instantánea (por que bueno, cocinar no se me da bien) recordé cuando estaba con Hanji en su departamento, cuando lo ordenamos me pude fijar de muchos detalles, tenía muchos libros de ciencia, unos de historia y una curiosa edición sin terminar de la serie de novelas Fundación de Asimov, no tenía mucha decoración, pero tenía unas pocas fotos, como una de su época de estudiante con Molbit, Nanaba y Mike, otra con lo que creo eran sus padres, también había una de ella con un brazo roto y estaba rodeada de estudiantes, esa me pareció interesante, se veía feliz, de seguro ella estaba a cargo de esos chicos, puede que no sea muy responsable pero siempre es amable, pero muy escandalosa, hasta cierto punto su felicidad contagia, eso no lo puedo negar, yo estaba más feliz, eso no lo puedo negar, por alguna razón siento que debo agradecerle, agradecerle de aparecer en mi vida, sino, seguro ya me habrían vuelto a despedir por algún "castigo extremo", por primera vez siento que debo saber conservar mi trabajo, quiero conocer a esa mujer, somos muy diferentes y no nunca tengo idea de que está pensando, pero siento que seríamos buenos amigos. Mañana le preguntare cuando es su cumpleaños, para regalarle el libro que le falta a su colección.


	6. Chapter 6

Eran las 10:57 de la noche, normalmente tenía insomnio, pero esta vez me encontraba muy cansado, realmente no tenía ni idea el por qué, el día había sido tranquilo, bueno, lo más tranquilo que se puede considerando que trabajo con un montón de chiquillos que no saben cómo controlarse sin tener que ser castigados de alguna manera y también considerando que trabajo con esa loca. No quería dormir, así que me preparé un café y encendí el televisor, normalmente no lo hacía, después de todo nunca pasaban nada bueno, puse un canal cualquiera, de pronto algo me sorprendió, Hanji estaba en la televisión, el programa estaba en vivo, era una entrevista científica sobre…. Bueno, sinceramente no tengo ni idea de que se trataba esa cosa, pero algo me pareció curioso, ella se veía bien, para empezar estaba peinada, algo que me sorprendió, pero bueno, también note que hay manías que no desaparecen, seguía llevando la misma bata que llevaba en la escuela, lo se por la mancha de café, me quede a ver el programa, finalizo a eso de las 1:00 de la mañana, bueno, después de todo el canal no era muy conocido, para ser sincero en mi vida lo había visto, y tengo que admitir que fue interesante, decidí que era un buen tema para hablar con Hanji al día siguiente, para empezar a conocernos claro.

Al otro día me levante temprano, me arregle y salí de mi departamento, eran eso de las 7:00 de la mañana, todavía quedaba mucho para que empezaran las clases, llegue al colegio a las 7:18, deje unas cosas en mi aula y me dirigí a prepararme un té a la sala de profesores, al llegar me encontré con Petra preparándose algo, así que me pare a su lado y salude -Hola, ¿Cómo estás? - dije con mi mejor tono.

-Ah, Levi, me asustaste- respondió sorprendida la chica, en el sobresalto le cayó un poco de agua caliente en la mano, lo que se nota le molesto.

-¿Estas bien?- dije acercándome un poco más mientras tomaba su mano para verla más de cerca.

-Si Si- respondió nerviosa, además tenía toda la cara roja.

-Cálmate, solo estoy viendo tu mano, ponle agua fría- le dije mientras la acercaba al grifo que había cerca

-Perdón- me respondió un poco apenada.

-Tsk, ten más cuidado- le dije cerrando la llave viendo que su mano no estaba dañada.

-Gracias Levi- me dijo con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tsk, ¿que se supone que están haciendo?- dijo Auruo mirándonos desde atrás.

-NA NADA- dijo Petra nerviosa, no entendí lo que ocurría y solo decidí ignorarlo y servirme un té.

-Oye enano, te estoy hablando- dijo el más alto de manera desafiante, juro que desee matarlo, solo una persona tiene el derecho de decirme enano y no morir en el intento.

-No te incumbe- respondí mirándolo realmente enojado, note que lo asuste pero aun así no retrocedía.

-YA SON ADULTOS, COMPORTENSE- dijo Erwin entrando, se veía serio decidí dejar pasar esta vez que me llamaran enano.

-¿Que ocurre Erwin? normalmente no está muy emocionado el ambiente por la mañana- dijo Hanji entrando mientras sostenía unos papeles.

-Ya sabes, Auruo tratando de lucirse frente a Petra- dijo Erwin ya un poco más amable.

-YO NO ESTABA TRATANDO DE LUCIRME FRENTE A NADIE- respondió Auruo mientras desviaba la mirada y de reojo miraba si Petra cambiaba su semblante.

-No me importa, solo no vuelvas a llamarme enano- dije mirándolo serio.

-Venga enano, tampoco es para tanto- dijo la castaña tomándome de los hombros con la intención de calmarme, cosa que consiguió.

-Como quieras, yo me retiro- dije saliendo de allí en dirección a mi aula.

Me quede allí hasta después de clases, ahora solo quería tranquilidad, solo decidí salir para hacerme otro té en el receso, luego volvería ya que estaba leyendo un libro de ciencia. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos me tope con Hanji, caminamos juntos.

-No te veía desde la mañana- me dijo con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

-No me sorprende, anoche te vi en televisión- le dije en un tono monótono.

-Bueno, de vez en cuando me hacen una entrevistas, pero no creí que llegaras a verla, ese canal casi siempre solo lo ven científicos- me dijo un poco avergonzada y modesta.

-Bueno, lo encontré por casualidad, por algunos inconvenientes te entregare tu camisa mañana- le dije mientras entrabamos con los demás profesores.

-No te preocupes Levi, cuando puedas- me sonrió, a esa mujer le gustaba sonreír.

-Como digas, ¿Quieres algo?- le dije mientras me preparaba un té.

-Bueno, dame un té- me dijo apoyandose en la mesa, pronto Erwin se acerco a nosotros.

-Hola chicos- dijo sonriéndonos.

-Hola Erwin, perdón por lo de la mañana- le dije entregándole el té a Hanji.

-Bueno, aveces el se lo busca, y por lo que veo ustedes se llevan bien- comento mientras se servia un café.

-Bueno, a mi también me sorprende- respondí con una sonrisa socarrona

-Eso es por que eres un amargado- dijo Hanji de manera alegre.

-Y tú una maldita idiota- respondí burlándome.

-y tú un enano- comentó mientras tocaba mi cabeza.

\- y tú una loca- dije ya un poco enojado.

-gracias, me sonrojas- rió de mi comentario.

-Realmente se llevan mejor de lo que parece- rió Erwin al escuchar nuestras corta conversación.

-Como digas- respondí seco, mientras Erwin se alejaba, decidí dejar de actuar como un niño y ser directo con lo que quería. -Hanji, ¿cuando es tu cumpleaños?-

-Curiosa pregunta Levi, 5 de septiembre- respondió un poco sorprendida a mi pregunta, yo realmente esperaba que se burlara.

-...Eso significa ... Leeeviiiii, no termines mi vida el día que inicio- dijo en un tono de aparente pena mientras se apoyaba en mi hombro.

-Tsk, no seas idiota- respondí en mi tono monótono.

-Esta bien mientras no termine muerte- dijo sonriéndome.

La conversación empezaba a tomar un rumbo comprensible y ahora sabía que podía preguntar de manera sería, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre, era hora de volver a clases, cuando terminaran me dirigiría a su aula para hablar un poco, quizá luego comeríamos algo.


End file.
